Wait, rewind and pause
by Doncella Candy
Summary: — En esta pintura se muestra al dios Inuyasha, que protegía valientemente a una aldea, y en una ocasión salvó a Japón de un tal Naraku, o algo así — dijo el anciano hombre. "Vaya" pensó Kagome. "Espere, retrocede y pausa..¿Qué?"
1. Chapter 1

Bien, esta es una historia un poco simple, no van a encontrar peleas, ni nada de acción. Se me ocurrió en un momento del día en el que estaba perfectamente bien, no estaba rebosante de alegría, y tampoco estaba triste.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya saben que son de Rumiko), pero la historia sí :)

* * *

**Wait, rewind and pause.**

Iba a llegar realmente tarde a su examen de admisión a la universidad si tardaba tanto en prepararse.

Quiso levantarse un poco temprano, más que de costumbre, para así, en teoría, terminar con todo un poco antes de lo usual, ni siquiera tenía ganas de usar la bicicleta que le habían regalado hace poco tiempo, una nueva, la vieja ya ni se podía utilizar de los golpes y raspones que había sufrido en la época feudal.

Se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos estaban tomando un rumbo nostálgico.

Se concentró en lo verdaderamente importante del momento, su futuro.

De camino al lugar miró el reloj que llevaba consigo, no tenía tiempo, ni aunque fuera corriendo. Y tampoco podía salir en busca de su medio de transporte básico (su nueva bici) ya que le demoraría el doble, estaba demasiado lejos de su casa.

Así que mejor tomó el atajo, no era que le gustara, la verdad, puesto que ella siempre tomaba el camino más largo porque era el más lindo, pasando por la calle principal y con un montón de personas a las que recurrir si, por alguna razón… algo le pasara.

En su recorrido (sin correr, sólo caminando rápido) se cruzó con una larga fila de vendedores ambulantes, y había mucha gente observando y comprando, lo que le pareció raro, porque no mucha gente se acercaba a ese vecindario. Y menos para vender algo.

Lo que era peor era que a Kagome le encantaban las compras, y no podía perder ni un segundo más, entonces, sólo pasó mirando hacia abajo, observando el camino que seguía. Sin darse cuenta, que uno de los vendedores la miraba de reojo.

— Ya encontré una presa — el anciano miró a su amigo.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— No lo sé, tengo un don para estas cosas. Esa chica tiene cara de querer llevárselo todo.

— Como sea — el otro pescó una pisca de incredulidad en su voz, pero aún así, lo dejó pasar.

Kagome se tambaleó y luego, sin poder evitarlo, cayó al frio piso.

Miró hacia atrás, buscando al culpable de haberle puesto su pie en el camino, pero no encontró nada.

Se levantó rápido, para que nadie la viera en ese ridículo estado y dio media vuelta para seguir con su viaje.

Pero se encontró de narices con un hombre todo arrugado y rechonchito que le sonreía. La tomó de la mano y ella, sin saber bien el porqué, se dejó.

— Señorita, por favor vea esto. Tenemos las últimas ofertas en reliquias y antigüedades, también si quiere tenemos un pequeño lugar donde están los recuerditos. Esos están a buen precio.

Kagome fue arrastrada, literalmente, por el viejo hombre hasta su negocio. Una vez adentro, él la soltó y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, éste ya le había llenado las manos de objetos un poco valiosos y alguna que otra baratija.

El pequeño hombrecito sólo hablaba y hablaba sin parar, pero ella no estaba escuchándolo, ni siquiera recordaba porqué estaba tan apresurada hace unos momentos. Sólo estaba concentrada en un destello rojo y blanco que veía al fondo.

Kagome le devolvió los objetos y caminó lentamente al gran escaparate.

Estaba entre temerosa y ansiosa, esperaba que eso no fuera lo que creía que era.

Antes de que se diera cuenta lo tenía al lado, se ve que era su primera cliente en mucho tiempo — Buena elección, aunque esto, debo advertirle, no está a la venta. Es bonito, ¿no le parece?

Sabía exactamente quién era, pero no estaba segura de estar viendo bien.

— Ya lo creo — con su mejor cara de inocente, preguntó — pero, ¿qué es?

— Éste es un dibujo original de la época feudal, lamentablemente no puedo decirle de que año es exactamente. Acá se muestra al dios Inuyasha, que protegía valientemente a una aldea, y en una ocasión salvó a Japón de un tal Naraku, o algo así.

_Vaya._

_Espere, retrocede y pausa._

_¿Qué?_

— ¿Un… dios?

—Bueno, no era exactamente un dios, pero la gente lo veía cómo tal. Era un hanyou.

En ese instante todas las cosas en su vida pasaron a segundo plano.

El anciano no sabía nada de la historia, y ella no recordaba un momento en el que la gente lo considerara siquiera un ser con el que se pudiera convivir.

Cuando se dio cuenta que de nada servía sentirse shockeado por la noticia, siguió preguntando.

— ¿Y de dónde sacó todo esto?

— No lo sé, supongo que en algún mercado, pero esto fue hace muchos años y ya no lo recuerdo. Aunque parezca extraño lo que sí recuerdo es la historia.

— ¿Qué paso con él?— si había algo que no quería preguntar, era esto, estaba curiosa por saber la respuesta, pero si era algo malo, no quería escuchar la respuesta

—No lo sé, después de que una extraña muchacha lo abandonara, el también se esfumó como si nada en la historia, nadie escuchó más de él. Unos dicen que solo vagó sin encontrar un rumbo, otros que buscaba la forma para reencontrarse con ella.

— No fue así, Inuyasha no se quedó solo de la nada, ninguno decidió abandonar al otro, sólo pasó, y nadie pudo pararlo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Se dio cuenta que había hablado de más, ya que ella no quiso dejarlo, nunca querría. Se habían prometido mutuamente estar juntos y confiar su vida en el otro. Pero después de estar tres años separados, volvieron a reencontrarse para estar unos pocos meses juntos y que ella, en una de las visitas que le hacía a la familia, el pozo había sido cerrado, otra vez.

— No lo sé, supongo que estoy un poco loca.

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio un poco incómodo.

Miró la hermosa pintura en dónde representaba exactamente lo que ella veía en él cuando luchaban juntos: era bello, fuerte, con una figura que haría sentir envidia hasta en los mejores modelos.

Pero lo que ella siempre amó de él había sido su forma de ser, su personalidad, su interior. Y ahora se había ido.

A menos claro, que hubiera una excepción.

— _**Así que Inuyasha, ¿Cuántos años viven los youkais como Sesshomaru?**_

— _**No lo sé, tal vez mil años, o un poco más.**_

_**Ella sólo se quedó asombrada mirándolo.**_

El recuerdo se fue tan rápido como vino. Entonces, se le ocurrió preguntar.

— ¿Cuántos años cree que vivan los hanyous?

El anciano no pronunció una sola palabra, se ve que estaba haciendo fuerza por recordar. Podía verse claramente como su mente se esforzaba por entrar a partes de su memoria un poco antiguas.

— Varios siglos, yo diría que unos ochocientos o novecientos.

Se ve que los dos hermanos no estaban tan alejados en edad como se parece.

Y si eso era cierto, entonces significaba que Inuyasha podría haber sobrevivido todos esos siglos, y que podría estar en su tiempo.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo charlando y Kagome hizo muchas preguntas. Al final no compró nada, y el vendedor la echó del lugar.

Cuando salió comenzó a llover. Se había perdido la posibilidad de entrar a la universidad.

Pero eso no le importó, lo que de verdad quería era encontrarlo.

Y lo haría, de alguna manera se enteraría qué había sido de él.

Se alejó silenciosamente mojando su ropa y pisando los charcos.

Pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"_**Inuyasha y yo, estamos ligados al mañana"**_

* * *

La verdad es que no sé si seguirla o dejarla ahí, con un final súper abierto.

La historia es totalmente simple y solamente aparece un personaje del manga/anime, Kagome.

Y como siempre, pido que si me quieren insultar, dar opinión constructiva o adular, pueden hacerlo a través de review :D

— ¡Näkemiin!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

¿Por qué la vida la había maldecido con una casa con tantos escalones? Sus pies la estaban matando.

Lo único que se podía ver antes de empezar la subida era la copa del árbol, un árbol tan mágico como las cosas que le habían pasado. A veces creía que todo lo que alguna vez sintió, deseó y vivió no eran más que sueños o imaginaciones suyas.

Pero entonces subía a su habitación y se encontraba con muchas fotografías que guardaría para siempre en su memoria. Las más queridas para ella eran dos: una en la que se encontraban todos sus amigos, sentados como siempre lo hacían por las tardes. Y otra en donde Inuyasha y Kagome eran retratados agarrados de la mano, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Era lo único palpable que tenía para asegurarse que no lo había fantaseado.

Esta vez no fue directo a su casa, sino que se sentó en las raíces del viejo árbol. Algo que no hacía desde hace un año.

Y algo fue que la atrajo hacia él, algo que no podía explicar. Pero no le busco una respuesta, sólo se acomodó y cerró los ojos.

La sensación no la dejaba tranquila, sentía que tenía que hacer algo, pero no sabía el qué.

— No me vas a dejar descansar hasta que no averigüe que pasa ¿verdad?

El árbol meció sus ramas en respuesta.

— Genial.

Se levantó y limpió su pollera floreada. Luego se arrodilló sintiendo la tierra fría hacer contacto con sus rodillas. La energía provenía de la corteza. Empezó a palpar la madera siguiendo el mágico poder, hasta que llegó a una conocida cicatriz, la que había hecho Kikyo con su flecha.

Cuando la sintió debajo de sus dedos, todo se volvió negro.

Pero fueron sólo milésimas de segundo.

En el momento en el que todo volvió a la normalidad, sintió que sus pulmones se llenaban de aire puro. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba, el amor de su vida.

Kagome quiso llorar y correr hacia él para abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir jamás, pero algo la detuvo. Inuyasha no estaba mirándola. Y ahora que observaba todo con mayor atención, el hanyô sólo estaba sentado cerca de ella, sobre unas raíces.

Se paró lentamente y caminó hacia él. Nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su vida.

Tocó levemente a Inuyasha, nada. Le pegó una cachetada, nada. Incluso le piso el pie, y él ni siquiera se inmutó. Entendiendo que ya nada podía hacer, se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició levemente la mejilla con los nudillos.

— Te amo.

Él no contesto.

Permaneció varios minutos apoyada en su hombro, respirando su aroma a naturaleza, grabando a fuego el momento en su memoria.

Mientras, Inuyasha se cuestionaba si su mente lo estaba engañando o realmente el aroma de Kagome lo estaba rodeando lentamente. Era casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba.

El hanyô se levantó velozmente y ella cayó tontamente al piso golpeando su cabeza.

— Podrías tener más cuidado ¿no?

Inuyasha se limitó a desenfundar su espada y gruñir ferozmente en dirección contraria. La miko enfocó su vista en ese mismo caminó pero no vio nada, hasta que lo sintió.

— Sesshômaru.

Y como si la hubiera escuchado, apareció caminando tranquilamente entre la espesura del bosque.

En vez de que el hanyô le gritara algo hiriente y este se lo contestara tajante, como era siempre, sólo se limitaron a mirarse fijamente, calculando, observando quién sería el primero en atacar. Cosa que jamás había pasado.

— Vine a exterminarte, de una buena vez — el yôkai fue el primero en hablar.

— Vamos a ver cómo te va — la seguridad con la que Inuyasha habló no la extrañaba para nada. Siempre fue un egocéntrico.

Sesshômaru atacó a Inuyasha en un ágil e impredecible movimiento, los pobres sentidos de Kagome no pudieron predecirlo. Éste último clavó a Tessaiga en el suelo para detener el impacto, se impulsó con un árbol cercano (que casi rompe) para reanudar la pelea.

La miko quiso detenerlos, sabiendo que esta batalla era a muerte y que el que tenía menos chances de sobrevivir era, sin dudas, Inuyasha. Pero nada pudo hacer, era como un fantasma.

Sus espadas chocaban rápidamente, sangre saltaba y gritos se escuchaban. La pelea duró más de lo que ella hubiera pensado, jamás imaginaría que el hanyô pudiera tener tanta resistencia.

Pero toda fuerza de voluntad siempre llega a su fin.

Inuyasha quedó tendido en el suelo, con profundos cortes, y uno especialmente mortal, que atravesaba su estómago, en donde Sesshômaru le había clavado a Tenseiga.

— No sirve de nada que siga alargando tu sufrimiento, con esas estúpidas heridas que tienes ya será suficiente — el hermano mayor pegó media vuelta y se fue caminado lentamente. Antes de desparecer por el mismo camino en el que había venido, habló — Adiós Inuyasha.

Kagome corrió despavorida hacia él.

"Por favor", pensó, "Por favor no te lo lleves".

Le garró el rostro con las manos en un vano intento de que la mirara. Gruesas lágrimas caían sin parar de sus ojos mientras miraba, y sabía que nada podía hacer. No había dudas de que moriría desangrado allí mismo.

Enterró la cara en su pecho, amortiguando los gritos de impotencia.

— Por favor, no me dejes. Por favor.

Lo miró a los ojos y ella supo que él sabía quién era.

— Kagome.

Ella sólo respondió con más llanto.

— Te amo.

— Yo también.

La miko besó a Inuyasha con ímpetu. Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y retrocediera, haciéndole recordar los felices momentos que pasó junto a él.

Hasta que éste dejó de responderle. No necesitó mirarlo para saber, cerró sus ojos y lanzó un grito lleno de angustia y bronca, siguió gritando abrasada a él hasta que su garganta quedó sin voz y sólo salían afligidos quejidos.

Kagome sintió cómo el cuerpo inerte que estaba debajo suyo dejaba de existir, cómo todo lo demás.

Cuando abrió sus ojos observó estúpidamente las escaleras de su hogar.

Luego sólo volvió a llorar, es todo lo que pudo hacer en el momento. Llorar y descargarse golpeando el tronco del grueso árbol, que le mostró la respuesta a lo que andaba buscando hace días.

Prefería haberse quedado con la duda.

* * *

De camino a la universidad paró en algunos puntos del recorrido para saludar a sus viejas amigas.

Ya había pasado un año, y la lista para inscribirse había vuelto a abrir.

Cuando entró al lugar la atendió una señora mayor de edad que le habló enfadada, no estaba de humor. Y aunque Kagome había amanecido con la mayor alegría posible, sabiendo que ese día sería la oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, la horrible mujer logró arruinarle el día.

No tenía ganas de regresar pronto a su casa, y cómo si le hubieran leído los pensamientos, apareció una hermosa plaza con un pequeño parque de juegos y una cascada artificial. Recordaba pasar mucho tiempo por las tardes en ese lugar con su padre cuando era niña.

Encontró la mejor ubicación para descansar, era un asiento para dos personas con la mejor vista y en el mejor estado. Pero alguien estaba ocupándolo.

Kagome no pudo apreciar su rostro porque estaba escondida debajo de una gorra.

— Disculpa, ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

El hombre más bello que había visto en toda su vida levantó su cabeza en dirección a ella y le sonrió.

— Por supuesto que puedes.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar sus ojos fueron llenándose de lágrimas que le nublaron la vista.

El joven se aterrorizó al verla llorar. Odiaba ver llorar a las mujeres.

— ¿Pe-pero qué te pasa?

— Eres tú — eso fue lo único que la antigua miko pudo decir — en verdad eres tú.

Se lanzó a sus brazos y lloró en su hombro. Pero algo andaba mal, Inuyasha no le estaba correspondiendo. Lo miró extrañada pero con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz por saber que lo que el Goshimboku le había mostrado no era más que una mentira.

— Lo siento, pero no te conozco ¿Puedes soltarme ahora?

Levantándose asustada abrió los ojos hasta donde éstos se lo permitieron.

No lo había visto hasta ahora, pero él no llevaba su pelo plateado como siempre, lo tenía oscuro. Miró al cielo y no puedo encontrar la noche, menos puedo encontrar luna nueva. Lo sentía igual, se veía igual, ¿es que acaso algo estaba mal en su cabeza?

En ese momento algo se rompió dentro de Kagome.

_Es, la reencarnación de Inuyasha._

— ¿Estás bien, no quieres que llame al hospital?

Abrió la boca para contestarle, pero ningún sonido salió. No supo que decirle.

Con las lágrimas aún corriendo libremente por su rostro, le contestó.

— Sí, estoy — le estaba constando pronunciar la palabra — perfectamente. Eres la réplica exacta de alguien a quien no veo desde hace mucho.

— Debo ser demasiado parecido si reaccionaste así — Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios y Kagome quiso morir.

— Lo siento mucho. Me llamo Higurashi Kagome, un placer — se limpió el último rastro de tristeza de sus mejillas e intentó devolverle la sonrisa — Y sí. Te pareces mucho a él.

— Yo soy Eita Abe, también es un placer.

— Bueno, creo que ya es hora de volver a mi casa — respiro hondo y lo miro a los ojos, ojos oscuros pero con un brillo especial — me gustó conocerte.

Sin decir nada más, Kagome tomó el camino que la llevaría a su hogar alejándola de la imagen del hombre con el que hubiera sido infinitamente feliz. La vida era retorcida y perversa, te quitaba todo, y luego, te lo devolvía en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias, de otra manera.

Mientras se alejaba a paso lento, cerró sus ojos y dejó que lo contenido durante mucho tiempo saliera, sus ojos se hincharon y las mejillas le picaban por el llanto silencioso. La boca le temblaba y los ojos le escocían, pero no pararía de caminar, y no miraría atrás.

— Espera — la réplica de Inuyasha le toco el hombro delicadamente, temeroso de que ella pudiera explotar de cualquier manera posible.

— ¿Sí? — intentó sonreír pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mueca que logró espantar al chico.

Éste, intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada, siguió.

— Me da la sensación de que ya te había visto antes. ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?

Kagome sonrió, dándose cuenta que debía dejar el pasado atrás. Jamás lo olvidaría, pero debía seguir adelante y continuar su vida con la mayor felicidad posible, como sabía que Inuyasha hubiera querido.

— Tal vez — miró al despejado y soleado cielo, sintiendo que una gran presión se libraba de su cuerpo. Luego, miró a Eita y supo, que de algún modo, todo saldría bien — Tal vez.

* * *

Guau, no puedo creer que lo terminara.

A mi también me cuesta leer historias con finales tristes, pero las cosas ni siempre terminan bien.

En realidad no tengo mucho para decir, di (creo) lo mejor de mí en este capítulo y estoy contenta.

Saludos.


End file.
